


Romance

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander tries to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://bthecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**bthecat**](http://bthecat.livejournal.com/) , a drabble meme response.

“Pour vous, mademoiselle,” Xander said, handing her a rose with a flourish.

Buffy took it with a quirk of an eyebrow. “I thought the only French you knew was our late not so lamented biology teacher.”

“You wound me,” he said, faking getting hit in the heart. “I was trying to be romantic. Roses and French are romantic, or so I hear.”

“Romance is overrated,” she said. “Just be good old, Xander-y you.”

“As the lady wishes.” He took her hand, made to kiss it and instead pulled her into a tickle fight. She laughed as she returned the tickling.

 


End file.
